Here We Are
by Prissycatice
Summary: Di saat takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Sekuel dari ff Finish. saya sarankan sebaiknya anda baca ff itu terlebih dahulu. SiChul. YunChul/HoChul


**A/N: Hai~ karena banyak yang meminta sequel ff ini, saya jadi membuatnya**

**tapi saya ga yakin cerita kali ini bagus dan bisa memuaskan kalian semua**

* * *

**Title: Here We Are**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : yaoi story_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

* * *

Jenuh. Itulah yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh pria tampan bernama Choi Siwon ini. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya terasa terlalu biasa. Flat, datar, tidak ada yang istimewa. Bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu membosankan. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu mengeluhkan sesuatu. Ia punya segalanya. Kekayaan, wajah yang rupawan, orang-orang yang memujanya, tubuh yang sehat. Apalagi yang kurang? Terlalu rakus bila ia masih ingin meminta. Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Terkadang ia memutar kembali memorinya, sekedar untuk mengingat hal indah yang mungkin pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Dan ia menemukannya. Ada, pernah ada beberapa hal menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Kenangan itu selalu berhasil menghadirkan senyuman di wajahnya. Namun tidak lama, pada akhirnya semuanya selalu berakhir pahit, bukan begitu?

Sosok itu tidak pernah lenyap dari bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh keinginan yang masih terus dipendamnya. Caranya tertawa, bagaimana saat ia marah, merajuk, tersenyum, bahkan saat ia sedang terlihat tidak mengerti. semua ekspresi itu begitu berarti. Siwon menyukainya, semuanya, kecuali satu ekspresi itu. ia tidak suka saat melihatnya menangis. Sangat tidak suka. Dan ia lebih tidak suka lagi saat mengingat bahwa terlampau sering dirinya lah yang membuat ekspresi itu ada, kembali, dan kembali lagi.

Ia tidak pernah dibebankan oleh pekerjaannya yang terlampau ringan itu. Tapi itulah satu-satunya dalih yang bisa digunakannya untuk sekedar mengasingkan diri dari kehidupannya yang terlampau membosankan. Jadi di sinilah pria itu sekarang. Berdiri menatap birunya laut yang membentang. Di suatu pulau kecil yang jarang disinggahi, salah satu rekomendasi dari asisten pribadinya.

Pemandangan indah itu bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lega. lagi-lagi dahinya mengkerut "Andai saja hal itu tidak terjadi" Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat "Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal itu… Chullie?"

Berapa kalipun bertanya, Siwon tetap tidak menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya, dan hal itu semakin membuatnya kesal. ia memang marah. Teramat marah kepada pria cantik bernama Kim Heechul yang selalu dicintainya itu. Tapi, biar dicoba seperti apapun untuk membenci sosok itu, yang ada hanyalah kegagalan belaka. Siwon tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara lantang, ia merindukan belahan jiwanya—_**teramat sangat merindukannya**_.

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Sejak pagi ia belum mengisi perutnya. Entahlah, rasanya begitu malas untuk makan. Tapi ia membutuhkan hal itu, sebelum ia jatuh sakit seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mini market yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat parkir mobilnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk menuju pintu depan, ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk. Siwon merogoh saku celananya dan membuka ponselnya.

**From: Ming**

**Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon dariku? Kau ada di mana sebenarnya?**

Sudah ada sekitar 10 pesan masuk dari para 'pria cantik'nya dan Siwon tidak berniat untuk membalas satupun pesan itu.

_**BRUUUKKK!**_

"Aaauuww!" suara kecil nan ringan itu membuat Siwon menurunkan penglihatannya. Seseorang baru saja menabraknya, setidaknya, kakinya sempat merasakan adanya hantaman. "Aduh cakiitt…"

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Seorang bocah kecil meringis sembari memajukan bibirnya. Ia jatuh, sepertinya. "AAHH! Esklim ku!" Siwon mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, dan segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya saat melihat genangan air mata sudah tersusun rapi di pelupuk mata bocah kecil yang menabraknya itu.

Ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya "Wah, maaf ya. Es krimnya jadi jatuh ya? Sudah sudah jangan menangis. Nanti jadi tidak cantik lagi loh" Siwon mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu.

Bocah kecil itu menatap Siwon kesal masih dengan air mata yang menggenang "Paman jeyek! Tabi tan cowo! Ganti ugi!" pekiknya

"TaBy..?" mata Siwon membulat mendengarnya. "Namamu TaBy?" tanyanya

Bocah yang mengaku bernama Tabi itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. "Jung Tabi! Namatu Jung Tabi! Paman becal cepat ganti ugi!"

Mata bulat, kulit seputih susu, bibir soft pink yang basah. Tidak kah anak bernama TaBy ini terlalu mirip seseorang?

"TaBy? Kan umma sudah bilang jangan lari. Kalau nanti jatuh bagai…ma.."

Suara itu!

suara itu terlalu familiar.

Dengan cepat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Tatapannya terhenti dan tidak mau beranjak. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihatnya? Sudah berapa puluh kali sosoknya hadir di dalam mimpinya? Wajah terkejut itu… sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk bisa melihat ekspresi itu lagi? "Chullie…?"

"TaBy, ayo cepat kita pulang, sudah hampir sore" pria itu tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi umma! Eskilm Tabi tadi jatuh tetablak paman becal ini!" protes Tabi. Ah.. maksudku TaBy.. bukan, lebih tepatnya Taemin. Saat kaki kecil itu hendak berlari menuju ibunya, Siwon segera menangkap tubuhnya dan menggendongnya. "Uwaaaa!"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi helaian rambut yang begitu dirindukannya "TaBy… rupanya kau sudah sebesar ini.."

Heechul tersentak melihatnya. "Bisa tolong anda turunkan anakku? Kami harus cepat pulang" ucapnya, enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Taemin mulai menggeliat resah di dalam dekapan ayah kandungnya, mencoba untuk turun. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku mencarimu dan TaBy?" Siwon menatap lurus bola mata indah itu.

Heechul meneguk ludahnya sebelum kembali bicara "Aku rasa anda salah orang. TaBy, ayo cepat turun" bahkan ia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tengah meremas plastik belanjaannya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu pria di hadapannya ini. Masih teringat jelas kata-kata makian yang terlontar dari bibir manis itu. bukankah ia sudah pergi sejauh ini?

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Sampai kapan kau mau membawanya pergi!?" Taemin kaget mendengar bentakan itu. ia menatap Siwon takut sekarang.

"Chullie! Syukurlah. Kupikir kenapa kau lama sekali. tapi ternyata kau baik-baik saja" seorang pria yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil menghampiri Heechul dengan senyuman lega yang menghiasi wajahnya

"Appa!" Taemin berteriak nyaring. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa kecil. Mata Siwon membulat mendengar panggilan yang diteriakkan oleh TaBy kecilnya.

_**Bukankah takdir memang selalu mempermainkan kita?**_

* * *

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau yang bernama Choi Siwon. Namaku Jung Yunho, salam kenal" pria bernama Yunho itu tersenyum sambil menyamankan dirinya di sebuah kursi pantai tepat di sebelah Siwon.

Siwon tidak menanggapi salam itu. ia bahkan enggan menatap pria di sampingnya. **"Appa!"** panggilan itu seharusnya ditujukan Taemin kepada dirinya, bukan kepada pria asing di sampingnya ini.

Kini mereka hanya berdua, di hadapan pantai yang sunyi sepi. Heechul sudah membawa Taemin pulang. Ah… salah… entah kemana Heechul membawa putranya, Siwon tidak tahu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Siwon saat ini. "Sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Heechul-hyung datang kepadaku. Di dalam dekapannya ada seorang bayi mungil yang lucu. Bayi itu Taemin, TaBy kecilmu"

Kali ini Siwon menoleh setelah mendengar kata "TaBy kecilmu" yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho

"Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyeret sebuah koper besar. Wajahnya pucat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di luar sana." Yunho menatap laut sambil mengingat kembali kenangan itu. "Dia bukan seperti Heechul-hyung yang ku kenal" dan tertawa kecil setelah mengatakannya.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya "Seperti yang kau kenal? Kau salah satu pelanggannya?" tanyanya

Kali ini Yunho tertawa "Bukan, dulu aku juniornya di universitas" jawabnya

Heechul pernah masuk universitas? Siwon bahkan tidak tahu hal itu. kalau dipikir-pikir, ia tidak tahu apapun tentang masa lalu Heechul. Salah… ia tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari tahu.. ia bahkan tidak mau peduli tentang hal itu…

"Saat itu Heechul-hyung hanya memintaku untuk membawanya pergi. Dan ia tidak berhenti menangis"

"**Yun! Bawa aku pergi! Bawa aku ke tempat yang jauh dari sini! Bawa aku keluar dari semua ini!"**

Siwon benci fakta itu. lagi-lagi Heechul menangis karena dirinya "Lalu kalian menikah?"

"Sebaiknya kau tahu hal ini. sejak dulu aku selalu menyukainya. Secara sepihak tentu saja." Yunho tersenyum pahit "Sebenarnya aku bingung. kudengar ia sudah menikah dengan orang kaya. Tapi ia datang kepadaku sambil memohon dan menangis. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Aku tidak sekaya dirimu. Aku bahkan ragu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi karena perasaan yang tidak pernah hilang itu, aku nekat membawanya kabur dengan uang tabunganku yang seadanya"

"Tempat ini begitu terpencil, kupikir cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran Heechul-hyung yang sedang kalut." Tambah yunho. "Dan aku juga berpikir. Tidak mungkin kami tinggal serumah, dengan seorang bayi, tanpa terikat suatu hubungan kan? Nanti penduduk pasti akan bertanya tentang orangtua lainnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menikahi Heechul-hyung"

"Lalu kalian dapatkan bayi itu?" tanya Siwon agak ketus. Ia benci membayangkan bahwa kini ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa menarik 'mereka' kembali.

"Bayi itu? Ah, Taeyeon maksudmu? Bayi itu bukan anakku"

"Saat datang kepadaku, selain membawa Taemin, dia juga membawa seorang bayi lagi di dalam perutnya. Anak itu anakmu"

kali ini mata Siwon membulat, ditatapnya Yunho lekat-lekat. Ia tidak percaya hal ini. jadi dulu Siwon meninggalkannya saat Heechul tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka? anak itu darah dagingnya? Siapa namanya tadi? Taeyeon?

"Heechul-hyung yang memberikan nama itu. katanya dulu kalau punya anak perempuan, kau ingin memberinya nama Taeyeon, jadi dia memberikan nama itu" senyuman getir itu masih berada di sana "Pilihan nama yang bagus"

Bagaimana bisa Heechul menyembunyikan semua ini dari dirinya? Bagaimana ia hidup di dunia yang tanpa belas kasihan selama ini? Siwon bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Saat itu yang ada di dalam benaknya hanyalah fakta bahwa ia membenci pria cantik itu, tidak lebih. Ia bahkan ingin tertawa saking merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Kediaman keluarga Jung**

"Taemin sudah tidur?" Yunho bertanya dari ambang pintu dapur rumahnya. Menatap istrinya yang tengah mencuci beberapa perkakas kotor.

"Ya" jawab Heechul singkat.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Heechul dan berdiri di sampingnya "Kenangan pahit itu kembali lagi?" tanyanya, membuat gerakan tangan Heechul berhenti beberapa saat secara refleks. "Kupikir sebaiknya kalian bicara. Kau tidak bisa terus melarikan diri darinya seperti ini"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri darinya. Dulu dia yang mengusirku" tukas Heechul, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kali ini Yunho menghela nafasnya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin mengucapakan kalimat ini "Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

Heechul meneguk ludahnya pelan "Jangan katakan hal bodoh. Untuk apa aku mencintai orang yang telah membentak, memaki, dan mengusirku? Memangnya aku idiot?"

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya "Tadi kami bicara. Dia akan menunggumu di pantai besok. Pikirkanlah baik-baik Hyung. Kembalilah padanya jika kau masih memendam rasa itu." Yunho berhenti sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku ini benar-benar bodoh. Suami macam apa aku rela membiarkan istrinya direbut orang lain?" dan tertawa "Tapi kalau memang hal itu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, ceria seperti dulu lagi, tidak akan ada hal lain yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia"

Ia menarik wajah istrinya, mengecup lembut bibirnya sebelum kembali berkata "Pikirkanlah yang terbaik. Untuknya, untukmu, dan untuk jiwa jiwa mungil yang diberikan Tuhan kepadamu"

Heechul hanya sanggup menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah Yunho beranjak pergi dari sana. Air mata kembali menggenang di kedua sudut matanya "…"

* * *

Mereka berdua, hanya saling membisu satu sama lain. Mendengarkan suara pelan ombak yang menggeser pasir pantai. Mungkin sudah sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kau.. hanya kebetulan ada di sini kan?" akhirnya Heechul buka suara. "Aku yakin kau tidak berniat mencari kami"

"Aku ke sini memang untuk berlibur. Tidak kusangka kau ada di pulau terpencil seperti ini"

Heechul tersenyum lemah sembari mengarahkan pandangannya turun, menatap pasir pantai di bawah kakinya "Kupikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi"

Siwon mengarahkan pandangan matanya menuju Heechul "Kembalilah" ucapnya, menjelaskan sebuah permintaan.

Heechul tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Bukankah kita punya dunia sendiri-sendiri? aku sudah tidak mengganggu kehidupanmu. Jadi bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kehidupanku?" tanya Heechul. Siwon hendak membalasnya sebelum suara Heechul kembali terdengar "Lagipula aku sudah menyakiti salah satu dari mereka. kau tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi kan?"

Tangannya tertuntun untuk meremas lengan kursi pantai yang kurus itu "Aku.. sudah melupakannya. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Aku sudah punya suami, Siwon."

"Kau mencintaiku"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, dulu" balas Heechul. "Aku…. Lelah.. sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah memilihku. Jadi, aku berhenti mencintainya"

Siwon berdecak lalu tertawa "Kau bisa menghentikan cinta? Hebat sekali" lebih terdengar seperti sedang mengolok-olok.

"Seseorang mengajarkanku, mencintai seseorang.. berarti ingin terus bersama.." Siwon setuju dengan yang satu itu "Tanpa ada pihak lain yang mengganggu" ucapan Heechul yang ini membuat Siwon ingin mendecih. Jadi ini semua tentang para pria cantiknya? "Anakku tidak butuh banyak ibu"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja ibunya hanya satu. Kau ibunya, aku ayahnya"

"Ah.. bagaimana keadaan mereka? kau sudah punya anak?"

Bukankah topik ini terlalu jauh melenceng dari pembicaraan? "Satu tahun lalu Key melahirkan"

Mata Heechul membulat untuk sepersekian detik sebelum tersenyum "Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya. laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki, cantik seperti ibunya" jawab Siwon "Tapi.. tidak secantik TaBy" Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kembali Taemin kecilnya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan bocah yang dulu hanya bisa menangis itu.

Heechul menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan TaBy. Tapi bersikaplah tidak ada hubungan di antara kita. Kau dan aku, kita hanya saling mengenal wajah." Siwon ingin protes, tapi Heechul kembali bicara "Dan jangan katakan bahwa kau ayahnya. Biar aku yang memberitahunya, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia pasti akan bingung kalau punya dua ayah, kan?"

Mata Siwon sudah memanas. Bagaimana bisa Heechul mengucapkan semua itu? Taemin adalah anaknya! Darah dagingnya! Ia juga ingin dengar panggilan itu ditujukan kepada dirinya. "Aku ayah kandungnya. Dia berhak tahu tentangku"

"Sudah kubilang tidak sekarang" balas Heechul "Pulanglah, mereka pasti merindukanmu. Dan sayangilah anakmu. Aku tidak mau dia mengalami apa yang TaBy alami. Sudah cukup satu kali hal itu terjadi." Heechul bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh.

Siwon turut berdiri "Apa kau.. menyesal telah mencintaiku..?"

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya, hanya beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali berjalan. "Aku.. tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu.. tapi aku menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.. merutuki diriku yang begitu bodoh, yang bisa tahan bersama denganmu, orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah memilihku" batin Heechul

Siwon menendang pasir pantai yang tidak berdosa itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Kenapa Heechul harus pergi lagi? kenapa ia terus melarikan diri darinya? Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa semua itu telah membuat Siwon hampir gila? Membuatnya menangis semalaman hanya karena memikirkannya?

* * *

Yunho menatap gelas kaca yang tengah dipegangnya dengan wajah sendu "Appa! Tabi buat gambal ini. bagus tan?" Taemin muncul begitu saja di hadapan Yunho dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan coretan di sana sini "Ni Umma, Appa, Tabi, cama Eyon!"

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya "Wah bagus sekali, anak appa hebat ya. Coba simpan, lalu jadikan kejutan buat umma ne?" Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Taemin, membuat bocah kecil itu tertawa lalu berlari ke dalam kamarnya untuk melakukan _**permainan— menyembunyikan— barang— untuk— kejutan— umma.**_

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung. Ia melirik jam dinding rumahnya. Sudah pukul 5 sore dan Heechul belum juga kembali. Apakah itu artinya Heechul memilih Siwon?

Oh baiklah… ia sudah memperkirakan yang terburuk. Ia sudah siap, seharusnya… tapi nyatanya ia tetap tidak rela. "Aku pulang" Heechul menutup pintu rumahnya, membuat Yunho menoleh dengan cepat. Dia… kembali?

Heechul mengangkat naik sebelah alis matanya "Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Hahaha jelek sekali" Heechul berjalan menuju Yunho "Aku pulang, Yun."

"Kau… tidak kembali padanya..?" tanya Yunho

Pria cantik itu tersenyum "Kenapa harus bersamanya yang tidak pernah bisa fokus kepadaku kalau di sini ada seseorang yang akan terus, selalu, dan hanya akan melihatku seorang?" Heechul memeluk tubuh Yunho "Aku akan terus ada di sini. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Heechul sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menatap Yunho.

Perlahan tapi pasti senyuman mengembang di wajah Yunho "Kau boleh ada di sini selama yang kau mau, seumur hidupmu kalau perlu!" ucap Yunho. Ia belum pernah seantusias ini seumur hidupnya. Dan Heechul tersenyum melihatnya.

"Umma! Ayo ayo te tamal Tabi!" Taemin muncul dan langsung menarik-narik tangan Heechul. Heechul menatap putra kecilnya, menghela nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Bukankah semua orang berhak untuk hidup bahagia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: maaf ya ceritanya jelek**

**saya udah lama ga bikin ff. pikiran jadi buntu. dan buat yang ga suka couple YunChul, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya**


End file.
